Bound
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [Hiatus] On the side of the story you know, he lost everything and with it his humanity. This is the tale of Dan Phantom and coming face to face with his only true fear. [Dark Gray]
1. Prologue

**Bound**  
By Evilevergreen

**Summary**: On the side of the story you know, he lost everything and with it his humanity. He was trapped between worlds and lost outside of time encased in darkness until the last person he ever thought released him. Now she will remind him what it is like to be human and maybe even what it means to be happy. (Dark Gray)

* * *

Posted: January 29, 2007 

**Prologue:**

Amusing really, the thoughts that run across one's mind when left in the hands of time. Black, dark, empty was his world now. He was completely and utterly alone within the space he had been captured in.

Powerful, he was. The deadliest and most feared ghost of them all within both the ghost and human realm. Now look at him and what he has been reduced to. He had become, against his will, nothing more than a shadow, an echo really, of an era that no longer exist.

When he thinks about it, he finds himself almost jealous of the fate that had been dealt to him. The same one he tried to force upon his younger self. He figured that the young boy would thank him later, once he had what the other had. He had respect, without doubt from his fellow ghosts, and he had fear that ran as cold as ice when it came to those puny humans.

Well, expect maybe for _one_ human.

In his weaker of moments, when he allows his mind to drift, he thinks of her. Flying high in the sun's sky, her weapon charged, and her eyes filled, not with fear, as he was so accustom too when it came to other humans, but with a determination to bring him down. It was her life's goal after all.

It was a song they dance to. Complicated, but simplistic at the same time. Around and around they went in a game meant only for them to play. Each trying to outdo the other, but neither in all their years ever succeeding. He always gave his all when it came to battling her, knowing it would be a mistake to let down his guard. He couldn't say that about anyone else. She had a certain way of keeping him on his toes that he didn't quite understand. She was only human for crying out loud and he a step away from being a God. She, of course, was that step. For he knew once she was gone, there would be no one left to stop him. There was only the small matter of his current situation.

Forcing his way out of the thermos was useless. Despite it being something Jack Fenton had made, let me repeat that, in case you missed it. . . despite it being something _Jack Fenton_ had made, it was quite durable. He had spoken to Clockwork once about letting him out, but the Master of Time was an unreasonable being. How dare he think that the Great Dan Phantom was not capable of changing his stripes? Of course, Clockwork was right, but that was beside the point.

So he would be patient and wait out his days and as he did so, he allowed himself to be weak. "Valerie Gray," he whispered into the darkness. "Your death will be my greatest accomplishment. . . _since I killed myself_." He grinned wickedly.

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**A/N**: This was going to be a one shot, but I kept reading that last paragraph and all I could think was, this sounds like the end of a chapter. And every time I tried to write something after it, it bothered be. So eventually I went screw it and made the next part chapter two. 

I hope no one minds a short chaptered story.

This is dedicated to my girly, ABoxFullOfSharpObjects.


	2. Chapter Two

Posted: March 5, 2007

**Chapter Two:**

Valerie Gray threw her head back and laughed along with her best friend Star Miller as they sat outside in the courtyard of Amity Park University. It was a spring afternoon and the semester was slowly winding down as the Seniors prepared for graduation.

"Valerie!" she heard her name being called from across the yard by her boyfriend, who waved joyfully when she smiled at him.

"So, when you are going to tell him?" Star's laughed died down as she asked Valerie seriously.

Valerie sighed. "Actually, I don't plan on too," she stated.

The blonde looked at her friend in disbelief. "You two have been together since high school. Don't you think he has the right to know?"

"Does every decision I make have to be approved by him?" she asked.

"No," Star said truthfully. "But this affects him too."

"I know," Valerie caved. "It's just that I'm not ready to tell him. Doing so would make it – I don't know – _real_, I suppose."

Star placed her hand on top of her friend's. "Well, whatever you decide, I'll support you, okay?"

Valerie smiled at her, wondering how she had lucked out with such a wonderful person as her friend. "Thank you."

"Val, Star," her boyfriend called again as he got closer. "You'll never guess what happened," he seemed very excited as he sat down next to Valerie.

"Well, don't leave us waiting. What is it?" Star inquired.

"Remember that scout from Florida who came to watch me play?" Both girls nodded. "I've been picked up, baby, I'm going Pro!" he delivered his news.

Valerie gasped loudly. "Oh my God, Kwan, that's wonder." She threw her arms around him.

"Congratulations," Star said.

"I know, I know." Valerie released him from her hug. "He's coming over to my place around six to discuss my contact with me and my folks. I already called my mom and she's cooking a huge feast. You got to come. Oh, and you too, Star," he added as an afterthought.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course, I'll be there," Valerie assured him.

"And I love your mom's cooking. I'll be there with bells on," Star confirmed.

"You guys are the best." Kwan gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. He then looked at his watch. "I have to head to class, but I'll call you later, alright?"

"Yeah," she told him before he began to walk away. "Jesus," Valerie breathed a little dumbfounded once Kwan was out of ear shot.

"I know," Star replied just as dumbfounded. "Florida. . ." She then turned her head back to Valerie. "What are you going to do?"

Valerie shook her head from side to side slowly. "I really don't have a choice now. I have to tell him. Tonight if I can."

"Before the scout guy comes over?" Star watched Valerie shake her head. "Val!"

"If I say anything beforehand, I know Kwan, he won't go." She hated the expression she saw on the other's face. "I'm thinking about what is best for him and his future."

"And what about yours? Don't you love him enough to think that he needs to know all the information before he makes a big decision like that?"

Valerie stood, ignoring Star's questions. "We have a class to get to. We should get going," she told her as Star realized she was never going to get her answer.

OoOoO

Kwan and Valerie sat outside on his porch. Everything was peaceful as they stared up into the dark skies watching the stars. They had said goodnight to the man who had recruited Kwan about an hour ago and Star a few minutes after that. The contract had been discussed, negotiated and signed. Kwan couldn't have been happier as he would have a career living out his dream. Only one thing could make the night better. "Valerie?" he whispered to her as she was tucked under his arm securely as they swung back and forth on the bench swing they sat on.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," he told her.

Valerie frowned. "Yeah, there's something I've been wanting to say to you to," she said as she sat up to look at him.

"Alright. You can go first," he offered.

"Um, no that's okay," she decided. "You can go first."

"Come on, babe, what is it?" he asked smiling, but Valerie only shook head before lowering it downward. Kwan stared at her for a moment. "Val, is something wrong?"

"No. So what do you want to talk about?" she encouraged him.

"Oh, nothing much. Just our future and what season you want get married in," he said playfully.

Valerie was speechless for a moment. "Married?"

"Well, yeah," he replied. "Did you really think I was going to leave you behind?"

"Kwan. . ." the way she had said his name caused him to frown. She then took a deep breath and decided it would be best if she just hurried up and said what she had to say. "I'm leaving for Arizona a week after graduation. I can't marry you. I'm sorry." Then, before Kwan had a chance to respond, Valerie got up and began to run away.

Kwan sat there as he watched her run, unable to process the words she had just told him. When he had, all he could do was lower his head and sigh.

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Slow and steady wins the race. ;-)  



	3. Chapter Three

Posted: April 6, 2007

**Chapter Three:  
**

It had been nearly a week since Kwan had spoken to his girlfriend. He just didn't know how to approach her after she had turned down his proposal. He laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. In fact, instead of staying in his dorm, he would come right home, go to his room, and lock himself inside. He knew his mother was starting to worry about him. She had asked him to talk to her or with his father if that was more comfortable for him, but he refused. He was embarrassed of his rejection and he didn't want to prove his father right when it came to Valerie.

His father, Tokito, had always told him that he didn't believe that Valerie was a nice girl. He told him that she was the kind of girl that fell into the three S's: selfish, stuck-up, and spoiled. "Your heart doesn't need that kind of ache, my son," Kwan remembered his father telling him that about two years ago, when Valerie had admitted to cheating on him while she had been away, for a semester, on internship down in Arizona.

They had been having some problems before she left, but he didn't think that they were so major that she would actually cheat once she was gone. He remembered not wanting her to go, but she insisted it was a great opportunity that she couldn't pass up. She had been interviewed by the great Vlad Masters himself and had made quite an impression. Masters was a self-made man and his ideas were revolutionary.

"The man believes in ghost, Valerie!" Kwan had argued with her one Friday night inside of his dorm room. "I mean, when will you see that there are no such things?"

"But there could be," she had to make him understand. "I mean, think about it, Kwan. What if we could reconnect with people from the past?" she asked him. "We could learn so much." She seemed excited despite Kwan's protest. "I know his theories are crazy and he's not all there himself, but how can he be when he watched his two best friends die in a lab accident when he was in college?" she asked. "Mr. Masters is such a great man, you would see that if you just met him."

"I don't want to meet him. He's a crack pot," Kwan expressed his opinion. "You can't bring back the dead, Valerie. No one can."

"Well, I think he can. And I have to believe in that. I _have_ to," she said angrily.

It was then, in that moment, when Kwan saw the sadness behind her eyes that he realized what this whole thing was about. "Val. . ." he began softly. "Please, don't let that man give you false hope," he asked of her. "Your mother, was a wonderful person, but she's not coming back. She's gone and if you don't except that, if you can't let the dead go, you will never truly live."

"That's easy for you to say, Kwan, when you can go home anytime you want to and see both of your parents," she pointed out. "While I go home and find a broken man. That is, when he is home and not buried in his work," she spoke of Damon, her father. "Tell me, have you ever heard your father cry? And I don't mean that macho shit, that 'Oh, I got something in my eye' line. I mean, completely and utterly break down?" She stared at the man before her who simply shook his head. "No? Well, I have," she admitted. "And I can't stand it. So I'm sorry, but Mr. Masters and his ideas does give me hope. I'm going to go to Arizona, Kwan. So either stand beside me or step aside," she made clear. "But I really hope you're with me on this."

Kwan sat silently for a moment before he turned to his girlfriend, who waited anxiously. "Make sure you email me every week."

Valerie's face grew a wide smile as she threw her arms around him. "I knew you'd understand." She then pulled away, relief in her voice, as her hand stroked his cheek. "My beautiful, beautiful Kwan." She then kissed his lips gently. "I love you," she told him sweetly.

"I love you too," he said sweetly before returning her kiss.

Valerie sighed softly as his tongue entered her mouth and they deepened their kiss. She placed her hand on his thigh as he brought her closer to him on the bed. Both breathed heavily as they broke only for air, each still staring into the other's eyes. Valerie's hand than slowly began to move up Kwan's thigh, who gasped when her fingers ran across crotch. Kwan quickly grabbed her wrist and held it away from him. Valerie frowned. "Come on, you know what I believe," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I do," she confirmed as she pulled her hand away as she sat up as she knew full well that Kwan didn't believe in any sexual activity before marriage. _None_.

"Do you really?" He wanted to know.

"Yes, Kwan," she snapped. She then stood up and started looking around. "Where did I put my bag? It's getting late and I need to go."

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" he couldn't help but ask a little dishearten.

"No," she said simply. She then sighed as she turned back to him. "Do you know what it's like to be the only virgin among your friends?"

Kwan couldn't help but laugh at her question. "Yeah, I kinda do," he pointed out as Dash had teased him about it just that very morning.

"Don't laugh at me," she hit him playfully.

"Aww, I'm sorry," he said as he placed his hands on her waist and she stepped closer to him. "But come on Val, you know I love you, even if I don't express it physical. Our relationship is beyond that. It's about honor, loyalty, and-"

"And support, even when the other disagrees," she added with a smile.

"Yes," he agreed. "Even if they really, really, _really_ disagree." Valerie giggled at his silly expression as he spoke.

She then pulled away. "I really need to get to my dorm and start packing. My internship starts next week, so I leave next Saturday."

"I'll drive you to the airport," he offered. Valerie thanked him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Kwan sighed as he continued to wonder about that night as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. He then began to wish that he had fought harder for her to stay with him that night two years. But little did Kwan know that he would have another opportunity and that this story, was only just beginning.

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea what to call these chapters. Anyone have any ideas? 

Anyway, I've decided to give Kwan, just a slightly bigger part in this story than in my original outline. Why? Because Kwan needs the fanficiton love to.


End file.
